Kopa the Cheater
I hate Kopa, so this is the perfect way to make him hated :) This is a SERIES, so there are more coming. I'm not going to leave you on a cliffhanger :) If you didn't already know, this takes place when they are TEENS. Enjoy :) Kopa the Cheater ‘’This is where my parents fell in love.’’ Kopa smiled as he led his sweetheart, Kuiba, through the thick brush. Kopa loved Kuiba. She was beautiful, smart, and friendly. Everything he wanted in a mate…. Kuiba laid down in the soft grass of the clearing. Flashing her beautiful sapphire eyes at Kopa, she rolled over. Kopa jumped on her, causing them both to roll down the hill. When they landed at the bottom, terrified butterflies took flight, creating the perfect romantic scene. Despite how much he loved her, they had never kissed. Should he do it know? His heart was pounding in his ears as he leaned forward. Closer, closer… Nothing mattered anymore. The rest of the world didn’t matter anymore. Not the chatter of distant monkeys. Not the words of his father telling him to ‘’find a worthy queen.’’ Nothing. She closed her eyes, and he did the same, savoring the romance. ‘’KOPA!!’’ Roared an angry lioness. Kopa and Kuiba both looked at the mysterious lioness. Vitani. Kopa gulped, caught in a horrible lie. ‘’ You scheming Jackal!’’ Vitani cried, turning and running the same way she’d come. Kopa looked at Kuiba. ‘’We’re over.’’ She growled, pushing Kopa off and walking away. Kopa was speechless. He had lost both of his lionesses. Vitani, his best friend since cubhood, and Kuiba, his beautiful sweetheart. He was all alone. Tears streamed from Vitani’s eyes as she ran. She didn’t care who saw. She had been raised to never show weakness. But Zira was never cheated on by her best friend since cubhood… She continued to run blindly. Fine. Kopa was a no-good jerk. She didn’t need him. But still…. She stopped at a small pool, reflecting the moon’s beautiful light. That was the same light she and Kopa had laid under. The same light that Kopa had kissed her under. The same light they fell in love under… Vitani watched two owls fly gaily past, flying in romantic circles. She roared with anger, and dashed through the puddle. She continued running, entering the Pride Lands. She wasn’t looking where she was going. She was angry, sad, and hated seeing others in love. She ran up Wapenzi Mountain, crying as she went. She knew from her past two years in the Pride Lands that no one lived on Wapenzi Mountain. All the better. She wanted to be alone. Once at the top, she sat down on a rock overlooking the pond. She looked at her reflection. She immediately thought of Kopa, and burst into tears again. She didn’t even notice the strange lion behind her… ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Kion smiled. She was beautiful. Much prettier than Tiifu and Zuri. ‘’Go away, Kion. I want to be alone.’’ She growled, but Kion knew she wasn’t serious. She didn’t even try to tease him. Kion had had a crush on Vitani for years. They first met when they were cubs, when Zira took over Jasiri’s watering hole. He hadn’t wanted to roar her away. Only Zira and Nuka. But now they were teens. Everything changed. As cubs, Kion took his role very seriously. But even then, his love for Vitani was unmistakable. He remembered long ago when he hated ‘’Can you feel the love tonight.’’ Now, Vitani was all he thought about. Even the Lion Guard had noticed it. His heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to kiss her. He remembered his father’s catchphrase: Fanya tu. It meant ‘’Just do it.’’ He jumped forward, and gently licked Vitani on the cheek. She jumped a little, but he could tell she was blushing. She smiled and looked away. Vitani sighed, looking at the handsome young lion next to her. ‘’It’s Kopa. He cheated on me with Kuiba. I found them kissing each other in the jungle. We’ve been best friends since cubhood, but-‘’ She turned and hugged Kion, crying at the same time. Kion smiled. He had a great idea. ‘’ Y’know, you could stay with me tonight in the Lion Guard Lair.’’ Kion grimaced, waiting for her answer. ‘’That would be wonderful.’’ Vitani smiled. Kion had never been happier. His true love said yes! She said yes! ‘’Where’s Kion?’’ asked Fuli, pacing back and forth. ‘’He’s been gone for hours.’’ Kion entered the lair, Vitani at his side. ‘’Kion! Where’d you go?’’ Fuli asked. ‘’I was hunting. Look, I need you guys to spend the night somewhere else.’’ ‘’What! Why!?’’ Bunga yelled. Kion gave him ‘’the look.’’ ‘’Oh.’’ Bunga smiled ‘’Ok. Kukuona baadaye, ndege za upendo!’’ smiled Beshte. Ono smiled. After the Guard left, Kion lept on Vitani. They laughed as they rolled off the rock plateau. They landed on the ground. Vitani smiled. She pushed his head closer and licked him. He blushed. He licked her back. ‘’Oh, Kion.’’ She smiled. ‘’Vitani!!’’ Screamed a mysterious lion. Kopa. When Kopa saw Kion, he roared. ‘’Kion! How dare you steal my girl!’’ ‘’Your girl!!?? You cheated on her with Kuiba!’’ Kion roared, sending Kopa flying. ‘’That was so brave, Kion.’’ She smiled. They kissed. Kion had never thought this would happen. His crush, the girl he loved, was kissing him. It was like he was in a dream. Kion was so happy, he passed out. When he woke up, he felt Vitani quietly sleeping on his chest. He gently licked the top of her head. But little did he know that a silent enemy was lurking…. An enemy that wanted Vitani and him dead….. Category:Love Stories Category:DixieCountryGirl Category:Fanfiction